


Here I Stand

by GlitterGirl



Series: The Forever Series [1]
Category: Keith Jack - Fandom, Lee Mead - Fandom
Genre: Because I'm FAR TOO OBSESSED WITH Keith lol, Fluff, M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lee meet up again. Do they still love each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Stand

Keith stood outside Lee's front door. They hadn't spoken for about a year. He was still debating with himself on if he should just go back home when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. A hand he knew very well, even after all the time away from it. Lee's hand. He smiled as he looked away from the ground and into Lee's eyes. "Are you alright Keith?" he asked. Keith Just nodded, he couldn't seem to form any words. He smiled to reiterate his point. Lee grinned and pulled Keith inside. It was just how Keith remembered inside the house. Except the pictures of Denise had all gone. Keith laughed at the memory of their break-up. It had been hillarious! Well, it had been hilarious for everyone except Denise. Poor woman. Come to think of it, Keith actually did feel a little bit guilty. Lee had got over her pretty quickly though so it wasn't that bad really.

"Coffee?" Lee asked quietly. It was as if he didn't want to interrupt the silence.  
"Mhm. Yes please." Keith replied just as quietly. It wasn't quiet in a bad or awkward way though. It was nice. Like how they used to be. They didn't need to talk as they drank their coffee and shared a bag of crisps.

They put a movie on after about an hour but neither of them were really watching it. They were too busy watching each other. "You know I still love you. Right?" Lee said. Keith just nodded.  
"I still love you too. I never stopped but you were so happy and I didn't want to take that away from you."  
"AWW! C'mere." Lee smiled affectionately at the younger man pulling him onto his lap and kissing him softly. Together again at last.

 

-3 years later-  
"No, that doll is MINE! This one is yours Myah." "NO! Its the other way around!" the two girls had been arguing over this for an entire week. "DADDY!" Leya shouted. "Yes... what is it?" Lee's voice sounded croaky and breathless. Keith sounded worse though. "If you girls are arguing over those dolls again then we'll have to confiscate them until you've learned to share." Once what they had been told had sunk in both girls were horrified. They didn't want the dolls confiscated. They spent another 5 minutes looking bashful but were soon back to running around and playing with the dolls. It was very cute and gave Keith and Lee time to do what they do best before they had to make the girls (and themselves) lunch.


End file.
